<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creativity's Block by MagpieMorality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066860">Creativity's Block</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality'>MagpieMorality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Sickness, creative block</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>From this prompt:</p><p>I'm sick and I want the sides to suffer. Thomas is in a creative block, Roman and Remus got a stomach bug and didn't had any energy left to work. The others sides decided to make them confortable by giving them a good movie, warm blankets (buckets for...emergencies) and lots and lots of confort from the people that love the two royal twins the most.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>DR LAMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creativity's Block</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From this prompt:</p><p>I'm sick and I want the sides to suffer. Thomas is in a creative block, Roman and Remus got a stomach bug and didn't had any energy left to work. The others sides decided to make them confortable by giving them a good movie, warm blankets (buckets for...emergencies) and lots and lots of confort from the people that love the two royal twins the most.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first sign is the lethargy. Roman is leaning on the TV and Remus doesn't bounce, just sort of swinging his hands around.</p><p> </p><p>The second is the quiet. The air in the mindscape is often filled almost entirely by the sound of their two raised voices, but over the last two days things have got quieter and quieter. They notice because Logan remarks how peaceful it is as he sips his coffee on the couch, and after a beat every non-creativity side sits bolt upright in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up guys?" Roman asks, voice a little slurred. He blinks at them, and Remus burrows closer in his lap with a soft sound of displeasure at the disturbance, sniffling and- ugh, wiping his face on Roman's shirt. It says a lot that the usually fastidious Roman doesn't even flinch, just rubbing his red eyes instead.</p><p> </p><p>That's the last straw. "Battle stations!" Patton cries, and the others burst into a flurry of movement. Logan races for the medicine cabinet in the upstairs bathroom, Virgil starts collecting every soft blanket and cushion in the house; Deceit sets up camp in the kitchen to start on soup and tea; and Patton begins the hard work of coaxing the twins into a better position, stretched out along each side of the L-shaped couch and propped up with their heads nearby in the corner. Virgil is an expert at arranging cushions for maximum comfort and gives Patton an extra hand when Remus starts to snarl like a feral animal at having his emotional support twin drawn away from him. </p><p> </p><p>Roman is too out of it to do much more than blink at them and limply roll where he's directed.</p><p> </p><p>"I brought the thermometer, the nyquil, the heat and cold packs and the menthol tissues we had from last time," Logan murmurs when he rejoins them, and Patton moves aside to let him at the twins. The diagnosis is as they'd expected; a sudden onset of creative block, complete with fever and flu-like symptoms. Patton spares a moment to mentally thank Thomas for manifesting his dry spell so physically; two emotionally compromised and miserable Creativities would overwhelm their resources.</p><p> </p><p>They set the sick sides up with their blankets, steaming mugs of hot chamomile, plenty of meds and a bucket each for good measure. The TV is the final touch, set up with Frozen playing. Roman smiles weakly and Remus perks up at the sight of his favourite character, Kristoff.</p><p> </p><p>The smell of soup cooking starts to fill the air as the others settle nearby. Patton joins Deceit in the kitchen and the music swells and they know things will get better. They've got this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>